Analyte, e.g., glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain glucose monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose glucose level is to be monitored. The sensor may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The analyte sensor may be configured so that at least a portion thereof is placed under the skin of the patient so as to detect the analyte levels of the patient, and another portion of segment of the analyte sensor that is in communication with the transmitter unit. The transmitter unit is configured to transmit the analyte levels detected by the sensor over a wireless communication link such as an RF (radio frequency) communication link. To transmit signals, the transmitter unit requires a power supply such as a battery. Generally, batteries have a limited life span and require periodic replacement. More specifically, depending on the power consumption of the transmitter unit, the power supply in the transmitter unit may require frequent replacement, or the transmitter unit may require replacement (e.g., disposable power supply such as disposable battery).
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an approach to provide a power supply for a transmitter unit in a data monitoring and management system.